Help
by Captain Riddickulus
Summary: John walks in on Sherlock in a compromising position and stays to help. Pure JohnLock fluff ahead.
1. Sherlock's Predicament

This is my first attempt at a porn, so be gentle. Late Red Pants Monday fic for my friend.  
Disclaimer- Sherlock belongs to BBC, Moffat, Gatiss, and Doyle.

* * *

I set down my newspaper and listened intently. I could swear on my life I had heard small moans coming from Sherlock's room, but that's just impossible. I heard a muffled cry, that was it, I was going to investigate immediately.

I cautiously padded over to the sealed door then, inch by inch, opened it. There was the beautiful Consulting Detective in all his glory. I stood in the door frame awestruck at the scene unfolding before me. Sherlock's head was leaned back, eyes closed in ecstasy had one hand pumping his shaft up and down, rhythmically The other was resting on his abdomen. His curly locks were plastered to his forehead with a thin sheen of sweat in which his whole body glistened with. God I wanted to throw that man against the wall and make him scream.

A breathy "John." escaped his lips.

I was brought out of this mesmerizing scene once I heard my name called. 'Sherlock was wanking to thoughts of, me?' I panicked, did he share the same thoughts on me as I did him? I needed to get out of here to think. As I tried to leave his room I stumbled on one of Sherlock's many scattered books. His eyes shot open and he scrambled to cover himself.

"J-John I didn't hear you come in." Sherlock said, I detected a slight undertone of worry and fear.

"I heard a noise and came to investigate." We were both blushing immensely by this point.

Sherlock just looked down in embarrassment. He must have known I heard him moan my name.

"It's alright you know. Say how about I help you with your problem there?" I questioned, gesturing to his prominent bulge.

Sherlock began to stutter. "O-oh p-p-please J-John, you d-don't have to."

"I'd be my pleasure to Sherlock." I smirked seductively sat down, and peeled back the covers in which he had a vice grip on. He was still tensed up. "Just relax love. We'll take it slow if you'd like."

He tentatively nodded his head. I peeled the covers back the rest of the way. Thinking he might feel uncomfortable being naked whilst I was fully dressed I bucked up the courage to ask him.

"Would it make you feel better if I took off my jumper?"

"If you want to, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He responded shakily. This was not the Sherlock I knew. He seemed so scared- so innocent. I slowly removed the cream jumpers to reveal my bare chest. Sherlock's eyes never left my torso, I knew he enjoyed it. His pupils dilated breathing became irregular, and he began licking his lips.

"Like what you see?" I teased. He began stuttering and blushed profusely.

"M-maybe." He could not longer keep my gaze.

"Sherlock look at me." He still didn't move his head. I gently put a finger under his chin, tilting it so Sherlock was looking me in the eye. "Sherlock you have to trust me and just relax already. Can you do that, for me?" He looked up at me with eyes full of pure love, innocence, fear- like a child's.

"I trust you John, I'll try to relax but this is all new to me. You've got to understand."

Still with a finger under his chin I gave him a quick, chaste kiss. "Good. You should always trust your doctor." I quipped leaning in again to taste those sweet lips. I gently pushed him back to lie on the pillows as I straddled his waist. "Just tell me to stop if it gets too uncomfortable."

"I will, now quit teasing and kiss me again."

"As you wish." Oh God I could kiss those sweet lips all day. His tongue danced playfully across my bottom lip, I let him in to explore. He was so cautious yet he explored every inch of my mouth new-found excitement. My hands playfully wandered down his chest, I stopped at the top of the sheets. We broke apart the kiss, he grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Are you sure you want to do this John. I am perfectly capable of dealing with it on my own."

"Sherlock I have never been more sure of anything in my life. This is one case I won't let you handle alone."

I returned to my previous position and ripped the sheet off his lower body. I stared at him in all his glory. I decided to get him warmed up again. I brought Sherlock to a sitting position, he was going to love this. I slowly rested my hands and my hips, sensually sliding my trousers off. Nonchalantly tossing them aside. Swaying my hips back and forth rhythmically I walked over to Sherlock. Next were my pants, but I'd save those for last. They were a bright red shade.

"Red's a good colour on you, you should wear it more often John." Was that Sherlock trying to flirt? In any case I was blushing profusely.

I got on my knees and looked up at him with lustful eyes. I slowly lowered my head towards his crotch. I swirled my tongue around his head, slowly beginning to cover his entire shaft with my mouth. I was driving him absolutely insane; Sherlock kept grabbing fistfuls of my shaggy blonde hair attempting to shove his member down my throat. I refused and fought against him, we were playing this by my rules. Once Sherlock finally got that message through his thick skull he laid back to enjoy the ride. I began bobbing my head up and down when I felt his cock hit my gag reflex.

"Faster." Sherlock moaned as he grabbed a fistful of sheets and threw his head back in pleasure.

I set myself at a slightly faster pace, teasing the gorgeous man in front of me. I knew he couldn't last much longer so I began to use my tongue on the underside of his shaft.

"John, I'm going to cum!" He shouted.

My skillful prediction proved right then, as I shoved his member to the back of my throat and began humming, making my throat vibrate, Sherlock spilled his seed into my awaiting stomach. I gladly milked him of every drop. I stood up an sat on the bed next to him.

"How about we take care of your little problem now?" Sherlock asked, pointing to the prominent boner I had.

"That can wait until another day. Tonight is all about you." I retaliate and lean in to kiss the Consulting Detective in front of me. The only one in the world and he's mine. I got giddy at the thought and smiled into the kiss.

"Why are you smiling John?"

"Oh nothing. Just a thought. Say Sherlock, can I sleep in here tonight?"

"I'd love it if you did actually."

I climbed in a snuggled next to Sherlock, head resting on his shoulder. He turned around ever so slightly and whispered in a seductive voice.

"Your turn tomorrow, my dear Dr. Watson. You are in for quite a treat."

* * *

A/N: Whatever you thought leave a review, I feast on them. Should there be a part two on Sherlock's 'treat' for John or not?


	2. A Helpful Hint

Hello my lovely followers.

I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic; practices, procrastination, school, and I'm working on a long term chapter fic for you all; so I thought I'd give you a treat- Moffat style. I'm going to give you three clue words for the next chapter. Either they're going to be: said, a piece of scenery, or a piece of the plot. You determine.

The words are:  
Green  
Riding Crop  
Tea

If you think you've put the clues together PM me or leave a review, if you are right on one of them I'll PM you and tell you what is right and give you a small prize. You won't know what the prize is until I PM you though.  
Have fun. Expect chapter two within the next week or so.

_Captain Riddickulus xx_


End file.
